Fragmented Data
by NinNinKakizaki2014
Summary: A troubled Realian recalls her fondest memories of a certain someone. Jr x MOMO.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga or any of its characters.**

"MOMO? Are preparations for the Elsa's docking complete?"

"Yes Mommy, all systems are clear. I'm currently analyzing the Elsa's approximate arrival time."

MOMO Mizrahi worked away with the new communications system that she helped implement. For 5 years, they were without a formal means of communication ever since the destruction of Zarathustra, such an event resulting in the disappearance of all U.M.N. networks. During these 5 years, MOMO helped out with restructuring the whole network, putting herself and her abilities as a 100-Series Realian to use.

At the same time 5 years ago, the crew aboard the Elsa had made it their mission to head out in search for Lost Jerusalem, the place where it was said to be the origin of humankind. Many of the friends MOMO had made during those years had left on that voyage, leaving her under the care of her mother, Dr. Juli Mizrahi, and Ziggy, MOMO's first friend and father figure.

MOMO had really wanted to come along with her friends on the voyage. Parting with them had been difficult. Nevertheless, she was convinced that she was needed here, so she stayed behind, along with Ziggy, using this as an opportunity to continue bonding with her mother. Though Juli wasn't really her mother, genetically-speaking, MOMO had been programmed to think so, and she had never given it a second thought.

Amongst her friends, the deaths of chaos, KOS-MOS, and Jin Uzuki had left her devastated. Over time, MOMO had come to accept their sacrifices, memories of them stored deep within her internal data bank.

She also dearly missed her friends who took off for the voyage for Lost Jerusalem. Stored in a special part of her data bank, MOMO recalled each and every one of them; Shion Uzuki, the former Vector Industries engineer whom their previous adventure was centred around; Allen Ridgeley, probably lesser known to MOMO, but otherwise a friendly character who was close to Shion; Captain Matthews, along with Hammer and Tony, who make up the ever jovial crew of the Elsa, and…

MOMO involuntarily froze for a moment. A little disturbed, she shook her head as she tried to decipher what was currently registering within her data bank.

_ (fragmented data)_

That couldn't be right, MOMO thought to herself. There must be some error that was developing inside her, as MOMO's internal systems had never failed her once. She thought long and hard, searching within her just who (fragmented data) could be. MOMO was sure that this person was important, but after several hours of searching, her efforts were proved fruitless.

_A while later…_

"MOMO? Are you alright dear?"

Juli was comforting her daughter once the news had spread. The docking of the Elsa had been a complete success, yet MOMO couldn't find it in herself to go greet the new arrivals. Being aware of this, Juli became worried for her daughter's sake, and eventually found her in her room, apparently crying.

"There there, it'll be alright, I'm pretty sure you'll remember (_fragmented data)_once you see him."

"But Mommy, I just… can't," was the reply from the Realian. "How can I face him without knowing who he is?"

Juli, being the understanding mother she worked so hard to become, knew that sending MOMO to a generic Realian maintenance centre would not help in any way. MOMO was a transgenic-type Realian, thus was half-human. What MOMO needed wasn't artificial treatment, but a way to believe that she could recover those memories on her own. She had developed into a fine young woman, Juli lamented as she stroked her daughter's long, pink locks as she sat there with her.

"MOMO," Juli reassured her. "You've got to believe that whatever's going on within your memories, it's not an error. I'm confident that you'll be able to recall who _(fragmented data) _is. You two were really close, as far as I can tell."

"Really Mommy?" MOMO sniffed back.

"I'm 100% positive," Juli smiled and patted her daughter's head before heading out. "We'll be waiting by the hangar if you're willing to come along."

As Juli left, MOMO pondered over her mother's words. She was right, MOMO thought, as there was no way an error could've seeped into her internal systems. Juli had believed that it was within MOMO's own human ability to figure out who (_fragmented data)_was, and she was going to prove that she was capable of doing so. Still…

_"__You two were really close…"_

MOMO felt a slight tinge forming on her cheeks. Looking into her mirror, she saw that her face was almost as pink as her hair! This was definitely one emotion that MOMO had not grown accustomed to. What was it? Right! It was a feeling of self-consciousness or awkwardness, it was…

"Embarrassment," MOMO said to herself out loud. Why would MOMO feel embarrassed at a time like this? What it because of her self-conscious guilt for not remembering who (_fragmented data) _was? Or was it due to her mother's comment on how "close" she was to this person?

MOMO decided to try again and conduct another search within her data bank. She decided against searching through statistical data, and instead hoped that she could recall a memory, if any, that could truly show that (_fragmented data)_had a place in her heart.

_"__Let me just confirm, you are the 100-Series Observational Unit prototype, correct?"_

_"__I don't really… like that name…"_

_"__Do you have another one?"_

_"__MOMO! Daddy calls me MOMO, I meant… he called me MOMO…"_

_"__Alright, let's go MOMO!"_

_"__Okay!"_

No, no, that wasn't it, MOMO thought to herself. That was her first memory of Ziggy, from the time he rescued her from the UTIC organization. Sure, MOMO was fond of that memory, but she was pretty sure Ziggy had been with her all this time, and that he definitely didn't register as (_fragmented data)._

Frustrated with herself, MOMO searched again…

_"__Here's the 100-Series Realian under warrant." _

_MOMO struggled against the soldier as he dragged her out of hiding. She could only do as much, as she was scared at the time._

_"__Hey! Don't hurt her!"_

_That sudden outburst led to the speaker being knocked to the ground by Federation soldiers, and all MOMO could do was watch…_

Well, that memory didn't serve well. Still though, it was kind of nice seeing (_fragmented data) _stand up her even during the direst of situations. MOMO felt that tinge of pink spread across her face again. Seriously, what point was there to being embarrassed when she couldn't even recall who (_fragmented data)_ was? Is he truly that important to her? Who could be just as important in MOMO's life as daddy, mommy, and Ziggy?

Just then, MOMO heard the door to her room slide open. In came Shion Uzuki, another person MOMO had grown to care for. Before reuniting with Juli, Shion filled in the role as a mother figure during the time MOMO was contemplating why Juli didn't want to meet with her directly.

"Shion-san…"

"Hey MOMO, is this the greeting I get after not seeing you for a long time?" Shion teased as she sat down beside the Realian.

"No, Shion-san, it's just… I…"

"No offense taken at all," Shion added quickly, seeing how MOMO was not acting like her usual cheery self. "Juli informed me of the circumstances, and I thought I could drop by and help out on the matter."

MOMO was glad for the company. Still, as much as she wanted to try to figure this mystery out by herself, MOMO was beginning to doubt whether or not she was fit to even try to remember who (_fragmented data)_ was.

"Maybe I should just go to the Realian Maintenance Centre to get this dealt with," MOMO blurted out. "I mean, even as the 100-Series prototype, there must be some faults within me building up over time…"

"Don't say that MOMO," Shion reassured her. "You should know that I've worked with Realian R&D before, and I am most certain that you don't need any artificial maintenance done." For most of her life, Shion had stood up for the rights of Realians, feeling the need for them to be treated as equally as humans. As helpful as they were, it just didn't feel right to classify Realians as tools for the disposal of humans.

MOMO nodded, seeing the kindness coming out of Shion's heart. She knew she meant well, just as Juli did, as they both had confidence that MOMO could remember _ (fragmented data)_.

"Alright, first things first," Shion observed MOMO's appearance, seeing her wearing the same attire since their last meeting. Red beret, white blouse with red skirt, black tights, and…

Shion's eyes fell upon MOMO's wrist, seeing her wearing a bracelet that looked strangely like a bullet. Drawing connections between ideas was Shion's sort of thing, and she knew that it was a certain someone who gave that bracelet to MOMO. Shion inquired, "Where did you get that thing?"

"Oh this?" MOMO raised her hand to look at the bracelet closely. She had long taken a liking to wearing it that she then realized that it was a gift, a good-luck charm, given to her by none other than (fragmented data). It was really pretty, despite being a remnant of war. It had the words, "Sayonara baby!" inscribed on it.

That was when MOMO recalled a key moment in her life. She began to realize why she kept wearing this charm, despite having no recollection as to where or whom she got it from.

_"__I don't know if Realians believe in carrying charms or not, but… here, take this. It's for luck."_

_"__It's so pretty! What is it?"_

_"__It's a bullet from a looong time ago. Look! It's got a good luck phrase on it: 'Sayonara baby!'"_

_"__Thank you! I'll keep it safe!"_

_The boy hesitated a little before handing MOMO the gift. In his other hand, he pulled out a metal keychain, and then, the most peculiar thing happened. He brought the bullet and the chain together and through some abnormal means, was able to forge the two together, creating a small bracelet._

_"__There we go! Try it on."_

_"__Wow! You can do things like that too? That's wonderful!"_

_"Heh, i__t kinda tires me out a bit though…"_

How could she not have remembered this person all this time? What sort of friend was she not to remember such an important person in her life? As soon as this realization dawned upon her, memories that MOMO cherished with (_fragmented data)_ began swirling into her data bank like a hurricane. It struck MOMO as a surprise at first, but bit by bit she analyzed each memory, drawing out the significance of each.

_She was being tortured by Albedo, who was extracting the top-secret Y-Data stored within her by Joachim Mizrahi. The only names she could utter at the time were those of (fragmented data) and Ziggy. After her rescue, MOMO had blamed herself for not being able to keep the Y-Data safe, but (fragmented data) h__ad assured her that it wasn't her fault. Upon recalling the charm that she wore on her wrist, MOMO gave her thanks to it for her safe return._

_After catching him sneaking off alone to do battle with Albedo, MOMO asked him to promise that he'll come back. He hadn't said anything back to her, but somehow deep inside, MOMO believed that he would be safe, putting all her hopes yet again to the good-luck charm she wore on her wrist. And soon enough, (fragmented data) __had returned. Marveling in his presence, MOMO had rushed over to him, flinging her arms around him in an embrace, thankful that he made it back alive._

_During their adventure into the past, MOMO had recklessly followed the earlier incarnation of her father, Joachim Mizrahi, hoping to learn more about what he did. She knew that she ran the risk of affecting the time stream, but still… (fragmented data) would've understood, right?_

_MOMO, are you okay?"_

_"__I talked with Daddy. He called me his second daughter. He said he's going to protect the world for us. I... I…"_

_And going by instinct, she rested her head against his, while he comforted her._

_"__Yeah, I'm happy for you MOMO…"_

But she wasn't happy at all. As realization dawned upon her, MOMO began to feel a great pang of guilt. How could she have not been able to draw up any data on him? The information was stored inside her data bank, yet here she was, having only just come to understand how important this character was to her.

Shion noticed the young Realian's subtle change in mood. She knew that it was time, that MOMO was finally able to realize her feelings. It was just a matter of time. Any second now…

"Chief! It's (_fragmented data)_! He's…"

Allen came bursting into MOMO's room, looking as pale and sweaty as he possibly could. Before he could even catch his breath and explain himself, MOMO did not hesitate to question him.

"Where is he?"

"In the Elsa," Allen panted. "I think it's pretty severe…"

Without further ado, MOMO rushed out of the room to go to the hangar. Shion gave her boyfriend a bemused look.

"Seems like everything's running smoothly?"

"Just as planned," Allen beamed as he recomposed himself. "Juli sure knows her daughter well."

"And I'm glad that we were able to help her out," Shion answered. "And you can stop calling me chief now Allen, we're not working at Vector anymore. Geez…"

Allen shrugged. "Ah, you know, force of habit and all…"

As the former Vector employees continued their lovers' quarrel, MOMO was halfway towards where the Elsa was docked, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She was feeling a little conflicted, as the guilt continued to wash over her. Just who was he? Was he hurt? It seemed like he needed medical attention right away, due to the way Allen was acting earlier.

"Gaignun… Gaignun Kukai?"

No, that wasn't it. Gaignun was his brother, having long since left this plane of existence. Not that it wasn't sad that he wasn't with them anymore, but that wasn't the information MOMO was searching for.

"…Rubedo?"

Getting closer. MOMO knew that this was his real name, though he preferred her not to call him that, as it brought up painful memories of his past. As MOMO made her way aboard the Elsa, completely ignoring Hammer and Tony along the way, everything began to make sense.

There he was, standing at the bow of the ship, relatively unharmed. Like MOMO, he had grown a bit over the years and now sported the appearance of a young man. With red hair and black leather jacket, he sensed the presence of someone watching him from behind, and turned around to reveal his face.

He smiled. "I'm back MOMO."

Tears were beginning to pour out of her eyes. There he was, after years of not being able to see each other, not being able to be in each other's presence. And now, MOMO could finally let her feelings go, as she ran over to the U.R.T.V., all thoughts of guilt slowly dissipating from her.

She flung her arms around him, while he returned the favour.

"Jr," MOMO finally said. "I'm so sorry…"


End file.
